Intraocular pressure sensors measure the pressure of eyeballs of human body, that is, intraocular pressure.
Intraocular pressure sensors are used to accurately measure the intraocular pressure of a patient in order to diagnose and treat diseases associated with eyeballs. In particular, glaucoma is a disease due to damage to optic nerves that cannot stand against an increase in intraocular pressure and it is required to accurately measure the intraocular pressure of a patient in order to diagnose and treat glaucoma.
Therefore, there is a need of improving the range and efficiency of measuring intraocular pressure with a change in intraocular pressure.